Balanced interface audio connectors, such as, a male or female XLR (also known as a Cannon plug), a mini-male or mini-female XLR, and a ¼′ TRS (also known as a tip-ring-sleeve or stereo jack plug) are used world-wide to interconnect audio devices by means of a shielded cable transmitting audio signals between two devices. The cable includes a pair of conductive differential lines enclosed within a conductive metallic tube or shield. Examples of prior art balanced audio connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,190, 5,290,179, 5,911,601, and 7,857,643.